Death Of Me
by Kris Phantom
Summary: Review request from princess of song. All credit goes to Alice, whom I have adopted this story from.


**Death of Me**

Theif who Stole Your Memories  
Author of 3 Stories

Rated: M - English - Romance/Humor - Sora & Riku - Reviews: 2 - Published: 01-19-11 - Complete - id:6667450

Share

D**eath of Me**

Death is a funny thing, sometimes it will grant your wishes, other times, it will reject them. I look down this stupid clock tower here in Twilight Town. I climbed to the top, onto the ledge and took in the spring sunset. I then jumped off. It was a painless death. I saw a girl with large wings, blond hair, blue eyes like mine, and wearing only a small white dress.

"Are you Death?" I asked. "Yes and no. I am Death but I'm other things. I am Life as well. I am Age, I am Memory, I am Time, and most of all, and I am a part of you. I pulled you out of your body before your body hit the ground. My name is Namine. I am here to tell you that you shouldn't have died. There was a reason for you to live. ...Love. Someone is in love with you. You should've lived. It was not your time. This was your future."

She took a feather from a small pair of wings I didn't notice I had. She enlarged it and it morphed into a silver scythe that had little sapphires on it. She opened what looked like a portal. She took my hand and pulled me through. It showed me at probably 20-21 at the most. It showed me writing on a laptop. 'Author' was my first thought. I flew next to him and read what he was writing.

_'She looked down at the dark portal that was ripped into her floor. She jumped into the darkness with her blue dress flowing as she jumped. Chapter 4 Alice woke up on a large table the size of an airplane. She got up and noticed her blond hair was black, she was wearing an eye patch with a real rose on it, her hair was longer and in large pigtails with hair tie's that had large red crystals hanging from them each...'_

I didn't want to read anymore. I stepped back and watched as Riku entered the room...with no shirt on. I saw his nice eight pack. What the hell am I thinking? "Sora?" Riku said. My older self turned and looked at him. They kissed. Riku started unzipping older self's jeans. I felt my cheeks get hot.

"Namine, I don't want to watch gay porn. Let's go." "But I kinda want to watch..." "Namine! Please!" "Fine. I can come back later to watch." "Ew. I don't think I'm confortable knowing Death is a Yaoi fan-girl and that she wants to watch me get fucked by my best friend." She grinned. We laughed and she opened a portal.

Then we heared moaning and grunting. I didn't dare turn around but Namine was watching with a look of a pure fan of gay sex. I flew into the portal and waited for Namine to come but she didn't. I saw her on the other side of the portal watching in awe. I grabbed her hand and she screamed as I slowly pulled her through.

"NO! I WANNA WATCH, SORA! WAIT! PLEASE! COME ON, PLEASE?" "NO!" I pulled her through and the portal closed. "SORA! You big jerk!" "Watch it later. Can I go to Heaven now?" She stopped and looked at me in shock and saddness. "Sora...You weren't alive long enough. You were a good person, you had a full shot there, if you hadn't killed yourself. If you had died in an accident, murdered, or of anything accept suicide you would have gone to Heaven." "You're saying I'm going to Hell?" "...Maybe... When you killed yourself you lowered your 'Innocence Points' by 50 points. You had a big shot at Heaven. You were 99.9% out of 120%. Why did you kill yourself, 'cause I'm dumbstrucked." "I-I don't...know. Wait, now that I'm dead, what happens to Riku?"

"He...dies...alone, sad,...pitiful. He loved you so much... It destroyed him. You know that song (A/N: sorry for interupting but the song Riku writes for Sora is Dear You. The soft version. Anyway,) Riku wrote for you? Later on after you died, he put his anger into that lovely song and turned it into something beautiful and dark. (A/N: Sorry. Dear you, the really fast version on piano.) She opened a portal into 3 weeks later.

Riku sat at his piano crying. He held the song he wrote to me in his hand. He then tossed it and started playing it but it was different. Like Namine said, It was beautiful but dark compaired to when he gave it to me.

_**Flashback: "Im really sorry that your birthday gift is so late." "Riku, its no big deal. Just the thought that you care so much makes me happy." He gave me a sheet of music with music notes. "Riku...I can't read this." He laughed and took the paper from my hands. He went over to the big piano in the big living room of his big house. He started playing and I felt warm. I could picture myself on the top of a hill sitting next to Riku looking into the night sky. The song ended, he turned to me and said, "I named it 'Dear You, I Love You.'**_

I started crying remembering the day. That was a big hint that he liked me. Im so clueless. Namine was shocked. She quickly opened a portal into a room full of floating purple crystals.

She pulled me through. "God, I've spaced out today. Sora, you have feelings! Well of course you have feelings but when a person is dead, and are in the 'Realm of Nothing, they can't cry or blush. If they do these things in the Realm of Nothing, then they have a shot at living!"

"Huh? Wait! I have had feelings this whole time. Why do you think I was disgusted when you wanted to watch Riku fuck me. I have no problem with gay people but I don't want to watch an older version of me give a blowjob." "That sounds-" "If you finish that sentence you're gonna regret it." "Touchy." She opened a portal and said she wanted to show me something. I followed her and we came into a church. There was a priest, a groom who looked a lot like Riku (I think it was) brides maids, and a bunch of other things I'm too lazy to name. "Sora, this is a year after you two got together."

I saw a bride walking down the aisle who's face I couldn't see because it was covered. She probably couldn't see either. "So we broke up?" She didn't answer. The priest started speaking. "Dearly beloved we are gathered her today-"

"Namine can you fast forward time to the kiss?" "No. I want to see this." "Riku, do you take Sora to be you're lawfully wedded wife?" _'Huh, must have the same name. I would never wear a wedding dress, right?'_ I thought. "I do." "Sora do you-" "Namine! Please. I don't want to watch this."

I said. She didn't answer. Riku lifted the veil. My face fell. It was…me…in a dress…to be in a dress, I must have lost a bet. They kissed. I looked at Namine. She was in a balling fit. She sniffed really loud, and then she went over to Riku who had a handkerchief in his tux pocket. No one noticed it disappeared. She blew her nose in it and threw it.

"I just love weddings." She said. "Anyway, I can bring you back to life but if you end up like this again then I won't be able to save you. You will go straight to hell. Got it?" "Thank you Namine." She smiled and said, "I will see you when you turn 98, okay? See you later and tell me about your life when we meet again." I was suddenly back at the clock tower. I took in the small breeze and left the clock tower. I went straight to Riku's.

I knocked on the door. He answered but fell to the floor when I jumped on him. I kissed him. I licked his lips for entrance which was quickly accepted. Our tongues exploring each other's mouth. I pulled away for need of air. "I love you, Sora." "I know you do. If I didn't feel the same way do you think I would be here making out with you?" I got up, he got up, and we went inside his house.

He picked me up and carried me to his bed. He layed me down and started kissing my neck. Sucking and leaving a trail of hickies. I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer. He kissed me. It was wet and sloppy with our tounges. We pulled away panting, with only a string of saliva conecting our tounges. He closed his mouth and the saliva fell down to my chin. He took our shirts off and resumed kissing my neck working his way down to my nipples. Licking, sucking, and biting.

He stopped and took off my shoes, socks, pants, and boxers. I pushed him so that he was laying down. I took off his jeans and boxers. I gripped his hard on, licked the head of his 9 inch dick. Im being mean. Teasing him like this is just cruel. I liked the head, slit, sides, base, and up and down. "Sora...stop...teasing."

I deep throated him which earned me a long loud moan. Spreading his legs for better access, he also pulled my body a little closer. He sucked two of his fingers, pulled me as close as he could while letting me keep on giving him a blow job. He stuck one finger at a time inside of me.

I stopped the blow job because of the pain and pleasure. Scissoring my insides to strech my tight walls. The pain left once Riku hit a certain spot. I loved it. I continued the blowjob for a few seconds leaving a thick layer of saliva.

I layed down on my back and spread my legs. He entered me and I was filled with pain and pleasure. It felt like someone was sticking a knife up my ass but it also felt like the touch of velvet. After a few pumps the pain left and what was left was the feel of that soft velvet. I stopped him and had him get out of me. "Whats wrong Sora?" I didn't answer.

I got on my hands and knees and he got what was going on. New position. He fucked me slowly which was torture. "Riku. Go faster." He obeyed. After a while I said, "I want it deeper." He obeyed "...Ngh...Ri...Stop" He stopped.

I got up and went to the nearest chair. He sat down then I sat on him. I wanted to do the work this time so I started bouncing up and down with my dick rubbing against his stomach which we both enjoyed. I started shoving myself all the way down slowly and he couldn't take it.

He emptied himself inside of me. We both were exaughsted. He carried me to the bed, layed me down and layed down himself. We both fell asleep holding eachother. When I woke up, it hit me. I never went home. I slept with Riku. I NEVER WENT HOME! Mom is gonna be PISSED. I turned over to see Riku wasn't there. I got up and found a note and some clothes that looked to big for me.

_Dear Sora, If you get this note, it means I'm not back yet. I went to the store for food and Lubricant. Don't worry about your mom. I told her __Everything__ and she was overjoyed and said to stay as long as you want. These are clothes you can use while yours are cleaning. I should be back soon. I love you._

From that day on, our lives together were bliss. A few fights here and there but Riku would always bring me roses of some color and we would have makeup sex. He lived to be 97. He died before me. I died a year later. Waiting in the light was Namine and Riku. I told Namine eveything about our lives. She even went through time to see if we missed anything or lied. I love them both so much. Ya know, I would re-live all of this just to re-witness the Death of Me, but I look forward everyday with being with Riku forever. We see Namine every now and then to. We even told Riku about my suicide. He understood. I hope that others will have the same fortune as I and Riku have.

Death of me

Did you enjoy? This was a request from Princess of Song. She sent me a review for Princess of wonderland and sent me a message asking me to do this.

Please review


End file.
